You are Mine now
by YAOI-fangirl-378
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto like eachother what happens when sasuke comes over to tell naruto... what if someones spying... sasunaru... Reveiw to find out more... Please?


**You are mine now,**

**YAOI: Has anyone seen Janet she was supposed to do the **

**disclaimer thing??**

_Five minuets later_

**Janet: I'm Here Tod forgot were we live**

**YAOI: do the disclaimer and for those of you who don't know**

**this is the first one I mentioned Tod in he is 18 Janet is 15 **

**they are brother and sister. Tod is a moron he can't remember**

**anything that doesn't have to do with driving and guitar **

**playing.**

**Janet: NO Flames. This is Yaoi meaning BoyXBoy. No likey NO**

**Ready. YAOI DOES NOT own anything except me and Tod.**

**Tod: Can I do the disclaimer next time??**

**YAOI&JANET: NEVER!!**

**Tod: Ummm "TALKING" 'THINKING' **_WRIGHTING_

**YAOI/Janet/Tod: Enjoy the Story**

Sasuke's Pov...

I'm going to tell him today...

Naruto's Pov...

I swear on my life tomorrow I will tell him...

Normal Pov...

Sasuke was walking to Naruto's apartment when Sakura started following him and saying things like "Sasuke-kun I love you", "Sasuke-kun please go out with me just once", or "Sasuke-kun do you want to go on a picnic?" Before Sasuke growled out "Get the fuck away from me bitch." "But I love you don't you love me??" "No now get the fuck away from me" "Ok" Sakura then ran off to her house crying. 'Good riddance bitch' Sasuke thought realizing he was at Naruto's apartment complex. Sasuke walked up the stairs to Naruto's room. He lightly knocked on the door and was surprised that it opened in 10 seconds flat.

"Sasuke, why are you here?" "I need to tell you something" "Ok come on in" Naruto said as he stepped to the side to let Sasuke in. "What did you want to tell me Sasuke?" "Naruto...I...I"

**YAOI: What is Sasuke going to say find out next time...**

**Janet: Stop teasing them I know there is a lemony scene in this chapter so on with the story**

**YAOI: Damn you I was going to surprise them you Bitch**

**Janet: But you still love me**

**YAOI: Your right I do love you... I love you enough to be able to call you a bitch and not fell anything**

**Janet: curls up in a tight ball and starts crying**

"Naruto, I love you" Sasuke said as he stood up to leave "Don't go" Naruto said

"Ok" 'I know he doesn't love me back' Naruto stood up and walked over to Sasuke and whispered "I love you to" before closing the gap between his and Sasuke's mouth in a loving kiss that lasted only a few seconds. "Really?"

"I was going to tell you tomorrow but it seems like you beat me to it" Naruto said laughed softly. Sasuke took advantage of that and kissed him shoved his tongue in Naruto's mouth and savoring Naruto's taste 'He tastes like honey, candy, and a little bit of ramen not surprising there' He was surprised when he heard Naruto moan. The only reason they stopped kissing was the need for air. "Take me Sasuke" "Are you sure you want me to take you Naruto?" "Yes, I'm sure. I love you Sasuke" Sasuke picked Naruto up bridle style and carried Naruto to the bedroom where he shed them both of all there clothes he trailed kisses down to Narutos neck which he sucked on, Once he was done he trailed kisses to one of Narutos pink nipples sucking and biting on it repeating the same thing to the other one and was pleased when he heard Naruto moan "Sasuke Fuck Me Now"

"Patients love" with that said he took Narutos erect length into his mouth deep-throughting Naruto. Naruto gasped when the hot moist cavern surrounded his Cock. Sasuke started sucking and liking Narutos length "Sasuke Im... Im...

going to." "It's ok cum for me" Naruto moaned coming Sasukes waiting mouth Sasuke swallowed all of it. Sasuke put three fingers in front of Naruto and said "suck" Naruto obeyed when there was an even amount of saliva on Sasukes fingers he removed them and said "This may hurt a bit at first but it will be better" "Ok... Fuck me now Sasuke" "I have to prepare you first or it will hurt a lot worse"

"Oh I..." Naruto was cut off by Sasuke pushing a finger in Naruto causing Naruto to whimper in pain. Sasuke moved in and out a few times before adding another finger causing Naruto to moan in pleasure all to soon Sasuke added the last finger and scissoring them inside Naruto hitting that bundle of nerves inside Naruto causing him to feel waves of pleasure flow through him. He whimpered at the loss of Sasukes fingers and cried out in pain as Sasukes Cock was slammed into him. "Damn Naruto so tight" When Sasuke felt Naruto relax he pulled back out and thrust back in hitting Narutos sensitive spot he moaned out "Do that again" Sasuke kept a steady pace always hitting that small sensitive. "Faster Sasuke" Sasuke obeyed slamming into Naruto faster "Harder" by then Sasuke was pounding into Naruto with inhuman speed and strength "Naruto" "Sasuke" they both moaned (VERY, VERY loudly to be exact) as they came Naruto onto there stomachs and Sasuke deep inside of Naruto. "I love you Naru-chan" "I love you to Sasuke-koi" Sasuke then pulled out of Naruto "I know its kind of sudden and all but do you want to move in with me" "I would Love to move in with you Sasuke-koi" They sat there snuggling for a while before deciding to take a shower were they umm had shower sex (I don't feel like describing it)

Little did they know two YAOI obsessed girls were spying and taking pictures of them...

**YAOI:** **YAY so that was my first lemon please don't kill me**

**Janet: still crying in corner**

**YAOI: I'm sorry Janet I didn't mean It I love you (in a sisterly way you disgusting perverts)**

**Janet: It's ok I love you to sissy-but (my adopted sister calls me that she has 2 or 3 kids my guess is 3 I haven't talked to her in a while)**

**YAOI: whisper something in Janet's ear**

**Janet: giggles Ok... If you yell at her for her first lemon**

**YAOI: BAD first lemon scene**

**Janet: Then I will KILL YOU**

**YAOI: She will do it she is crazy even when not on a sugar rush**

**Janet: Yup!! giggles**

**Sasuke: That was awesome sex and what did you mean??**

**Naruto: Yay who was spying on us??**

**YAOI: If I get 3 reviews telling me to continue **

**Sasuke/Naruto/Janet/YAOI: Review Please**

**Sasunaru: we wanna now who spied so review**


End file.
